Constantine
Constantine is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Constantine: The Hellblazer #12: 11 May 2016 Current Issue :Constantine: The Hellblazer #13: 08 Jun 2016 Next Issue :none. see: Hellblazer Status Final issue was #13. Characters Main Characters *'John Constantine' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Constantine: The Hellblazer #13 Constantine: The Hellblazer #12 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Constantine, vol. 1: The Spark and the Flame' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. "Liar, cheater, manipulator...John Constantine is all of these, and yet he uses these skills and more to protect the world from the darkest corners of the DC Universe." - *'Constantine, vol. 2: Blight' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. "John Constantine has suffered a major loss at the hands of a former protégé. With his vault of mystical weapons now in the hands of his greatest enemies, John Constantine must battle Sargon and the Cult of the Cold Flame with nothing but his wits." - *'Constantine, vol. 3: The Voice in the Fire' - Collects vol. 1 #13-17 & Futures End. "John Constantine has sold out to the Cold Flame! How will DCU’s mystic con man deal with the repercussions of this universe-changing event?" - *'Constantine, vol. 4: The Apocalypse Road' - Collects vol. 1 #18-23. "Trapped on a dying world, John will have to pull off the most daring escape of his life if he’s going to survive! And on Earth-2, he’s faced with the pressure of having something worth fighting for: his family! Plus: It’s hate at first sight when Constantine meets his Earth-2 counterpart." - *'Constantine, The Hellblazer, vol. 1: Going Down' - Collects vol. 2 #1-6. "Someone is murdering ghosts, a supernatural crime so impossible to solve that John Constantine is forced to return to London and seek help from the one person he hates more than any other; a magician above reproach, a darling of London high society, and a friend to superheroes everywhere. She is Georgiana Snow…the Heckblazer!" - - (forthcoming, February 2016) *'Constantine, The Hellblazer, vol. 2: The Art of the Deal' - Collects vol. 2 #7-13. "Now that he’s rid himself of the ghosts that have haunted him for years, John Constantine finds himself face-to-face with an even scarier spectre: himself. With all the time he’s freed up not having to constantly deal with sins of the past, Constantine takes to the internet to connect with the poor souls that could use his particular brand of help. But while the Hellblazer’s making house calls, danger is lurking inside his own home." - Digital *'Constantine, vol. 1: The Spark and the Flame' - Collects vol. 1 #1-6. - - *'Constantine, vol. 2: Blight' - Collects vol. 1 #7-12. - *'Constantine, vol. 3: The Voice in the Fire' - Collects vol. 1 #13-17 & Futures End. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers: Ming Doyle & James Tynion IV. Artist: Covers: Riley Rossmo. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-23, 2013-2015 * Volume 2: #1-13, 2015-2016 (Constantine: The Hellblazer) See also the Vertigo series Hellblazer. Future Publication Dates News & Features *23 Oct 2014 - Devil in a Trenchcoat Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Modern Fantasy